Project Rowdy
by YABAIxx
Summary: Snips, snails and puppy dog tails. That's what little boys are made of, literally. It took a turn from only PPG to an omnicrossover, just thought I'd let you know.
1. Escape

-1**Project Rowdy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so just go by that.

Chapter One: Escape

"Come guys, you know we can't rest yet."

The young leader of the Rowdyruff Boys ordered as he walked on ahead of his two younger brothers. The red-headed young man said as his two brothers leaned against a tree trying to catch their breaths.

Boomer groaned as his brother said they couldn't rest yet. His blue eyes weren't as full of energy, nor were they filled with his childish thoughts. He was tired, and he wanted to rest.

Butch scowled at the thought of having to keep running instead of resting. The green eyes that were usually full of mischief and excitement, were now empty and worn out.

Brick's scarlet eyes moved from side to side, trying to make sure everything was alright. He, being the take charge leader, had to ensure the safety of his brothers, and himself.

"Alright, you two can take a rest." He said taking pity on his brothers, "Just for a little while though, got it?"

Boomer and Butch nodded as they laid down to rest.

Silence filled the air. Anxiety and paranoia filled Brick's mind as silence slowly took over. Red eyes moved from side to side, and he leaned against the tree. He looked at his two brothers, who were fast asleep. How he wished he could have been asleep, but he had a responsibility to uphold. After all, this wasn't a game anymore. It was for their freedom, and their lives.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Boomer said as his blue eyes caught a glimpse of a falling leaf. He took interest in it, and lost his say in the conversation with Brick.

"If they find us," Butch said as he raised a fist, "We'll crush them, they won't stand a chance against us. We could just destroy them, and their stupid facilities."

Brick shook his head, "We don't want to destroy them, we just want to be free. That's all."

"Yeah, but …" Butch tried to argue, but tiredness took over him instead. A yawn escaped him as his eyes slowly closed. "We're still the toughest," he muttered sleepily.

"Yep," Boomer said as he fiddled around with a few leaves that were laying beside him, "We are the strongest right, Brick? Always have been, yeah."

Brick watched as Boomer drifted off to sleep. He glanced toward Butch who was punching the air, dreaming about fighting again. He shook his head as his eyes began to grow heavy. And his mind slowly danced away into a state of remembrance …

_Muffled voices._

_Muffled voices filled the air as Brick regained consciousness. His scarlet eyes opened to view a room that was white. It seemed to have wires, and tubing all around it. Men and women in white coats were walking around with clipboards. Speaking in hush tones, the muffled noise he heard earlier._

'_Where am I?' Brick asked himself, trying to figure out exactly where he was._

"_Ah, so he's regained consciousness." A stern voice said._

_Brick's eyes looked around him, it barely hit him. He was in a tube. A plastic tube. Panic raised in his mind. Claustrophobia, if you will. He began to move in a panic, trying to break free. As he moved around trying to escape, his eyes fell on the two beds beside him. There were his two brothers. Boomer, and Butch unconscious._

"_BOOMER!"_

"_BUTCH!"_

_He shouted, and pounded against the tube trying to get their attention. All his efforts were futile, he didn't have his strength. _

'_What's going on?' He asked himself, 'Why am I so weak?'_

_Brick looked at Boomer and Butch. There were doctors around them, inserting needles into them. Taking samples. His eyes filled with anger. These doctors were using his brothers as test subjects. Like lab rats, the very thought made his blood boil._

'_I'm going to kill these bastards.' He thought, 'Each and everyone of them. I will make them suffer.'_

_An red aura began to grow around him. He felt his strength begin to grow. The power he always had began to surge through his body. _

"_Ahhhhh." He shouted as the power slowly escaped. All the anger escaped through his fist as it pounded against the glass tubing._

"_ALERT. PROJECT BRICK HAS ESCAPED." The alarm started to sound, over and over again the same sentence was repeated._

_Brick's eyes were full of anger as he looked at the doctors. He punched the ones near Boomer and Butch away. _

"_Boomer, Butch." He said, "Get up."_

_There was no response._

"_I said get up."_

_The two boys remained in a state of slumber._

_Brick looked towards the doctors. "You did this to them!"_

"_No, the --"_

_The doctor never finished his sentence, as Brick's fury grew and made contact with the world through his punches and kicks. The equipment that was set around were easily destroyed as he glared with his laser vision._

"_Little boy stay still." A guard said as he approached Brick, "We won't hurt you, we're just going to … "_

_In less then a second the guard hit the ground._

"_Now is not a good time to mess with me," Brick growled, "I'm beyond angry and beating you up will be the therapy I need."_

_Hoards of guards approached him. Lasers, and bullets were flying around. _

_None landed on Brick._

_Brick easily took them all out with a simple attack. One known as 'Ballistic Barrage'._

"_Who else wants some?" Brick growled as he looked around._

_One man walked up._

_A golden name plate flashed it read 'Dr. Monroe Davis, Government Scientist.'_

"_Brick, please relax." He said._

"_I will not relax." Brick said as he powered up._

"_No, you will relax because …"_

"_Because you said so?" Brick interrupted, "No I wil--"_

_Dr. Davis had pulled out a small silver gun. One shot from it and Brick was knocked out._

Brick's eyes opened wide. Sweat gripped the back of his neck like a hand. Boomer and Butch were looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Butch asked, "You were moaning like a sissy."

"Shut up." Brick retorted.

"But are you okay?" Boomer asked, as he stared at his brother, "Cause if you're not …?"

"Don't worry about it. Just a bad dream."

Butch made a face at Brick. "You're not turning into one of those Powderpuff sissies are you? Cause if you are, I'd have to … you know," --Butch clenched his fists in mock fighting-- "Work you good."

Brick laughed, "Idiot. I'd never become one of those stupid, lame-o, sissies."

As a leaf fell, Boomer's eyes landed on it again. "Stupid, lame-o, sissies …"

A memory loomed in Boomer's mind.

A simple memory.

That of a _stupid_ kiss.

-End Chapter-


	2. Retaliation

**Project Rowdy**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of anything, so that's just the way it is.

Chapter Two: Retaliation

A man walked along a steel corridor. His brown eyes were shield by his translucent lens. Worry could be seen in his eyes. Sweat gripped his forehead as he stepped his pace up. The golden nameplate on his shirt flashed the name 'Dr. Monroe Davis. Government Scientist.'

'If we don't retrieve Project Rowdy,' Dr. Davis thought, 'We will all be in great peril.'

"Mr. President," Dr. Davis said as he spoke with the President, "These boys are not your normal boys."

The President looked at Dr. Davis. "Davis, exactly what do you mean not '_normal'_ boys?"

A heavy sigh escaped Dr. Davis. "Mr. President, you see. Through experimentation, and government funding. We have found out that the boys in Project Rowdy, have the same heightened abilities as that of the world famous Powerpuff Girls. They are, of course, quite stronger. Strength is one of their heightened abilities that surpasses that of even Superman. Their increased speed can allow them to even catch up with Flash. Of course, they have the capability of laser vision, and a series of other attacks that they can create with just their energy."

He shook his head as he spoke. "Each one has an area in which they surpass the others, but some where they fall behind. As in speed the one known as Boomer, hence his name, is the fastest. It was given to him because he can travel as fast as a sonic _boom_. Brick and Butch are equal to each other in that area, Butch falling a little bit behind Brick. Butch is the one who is lags behind in speed, because he is the one with the greatest strength. Boomer lacks in strength , he makes up in speed. Brick is quite moderate in both areas."

The President raised an eyebrow as Dr. Davis showed him the files that he had to debrief him with. "What about Brick? What's his capability?"

"Brick," Dr. Davis said, "He's the thinker."

"Thinker?"

"Yes, the thinker. His intellect is amazing. It's been proven that too, seeing as how he diverged an escape plan from our facilities. Even I was amazed at that. With his intellect and heightened capabilities, it's pretty much a known fact that he is going to be a problem for us."

The President nodded. Even he could understand that this was going to be a difficult to deal with. Their normal forces are not going be able to capture these boys as quickly as they thought.

"We're going to enlist the help of some people I know."

Dr. Davis was taken aback, "People you know, sir?"

"Yes, Dr. Davis. I believe you'll find they are very suitable for this task. I'll even ask them to ask a couple friends of theirs, we are going to need their help. "

"Yes, Mr. President."

---

"Brick," Butch whined, "Can we stop running now? It's not as if those stupid government people are going to be able to catch us."

Brick glared at Butch, "No."

Butch groaned, and then he looked at Boomer. "Don't you want to rest too?"

"Yeah, I want to rest, but still …" Boomer spaced out as his mind drifted again.

"Still what?" Butch said trying to catch his blonde hair brother's attention, "Boomer! Earth to Boomer?"

Brick looked away and kept trudging on ahead. He had to get his brothers away from the government, and into safe hiding. Boomer and Butch were considered lucky to Brick, they didn't have to worry about having to invent plans to protect all three of them. Or come up with anything in order to keep them safe.

"Boo-ooo-ooomer?" Butch taunted, still trying to catch Boomer's attention. Obviously, it didn't work. Boomer's mind was filled with preoccupied thoughts about … _'If we're running from the government, how come we're still in these clothes that the government gave us? And do these pants make my butt look big? Cause they make Butch's look gi-nor-mous.'_ Boomer thought.

He was brought back to reality by Butch's voice. "What are you asking again, Butch?"

Butch laughed at Boomer's spaced out look, Brick shook his head. "Boomer, you got to stop daydreaming," Brick said.

"I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking." Boomer said defending himself.

Butch, who trying to recover from his fits of laughter, stopped and looked at Boomer, "I didn't know you could think."

A frown came upon Boomer's face after hearing that. Brick grimaced.

"Butch," Brick said.

"What?"

"Shut up." -- Brick then looked at Boomer -- "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that if we were running away from the government, why are we still in the clothes that they gave us?" Boomer said. Brick and Butch looked at each other. Both their eyes opened wide, and they stared at each other in shock. "Brick? Butch?"

Brick shook his head, and laughed. Butch still couldn't believe that Boomer came up with something smart.

"We're going to have to find new clothes," Brick announced as he scoped out where they were. His eyes landed on a sign that read 'Star City', "First, we're need to get some money."

---

"Oh, is that so?" A voice as smooth as silk said as he heard the news from fellow villain of Townsville, Princess. "The Rowdyruff boys are back, again? And this time the government is after them too?"

The Villains of Townsville held a meeting, and Princess had just debriefed them that the trio known to all of them as The Rowdyruff Boys have been revived once again, except for government purposes.

"Ah, my boys as I raised them," Mojo Jojo said as he smiled, "They are acting as I have raised them, like villains. Villains because, I, their father is a villain and he is the one who raised them. Meaning they are taking after me, as I am their father. And being their father, they've taken my attributes."

Him groaned, "You're boys? No, they are my boys."

"How can they be your boys, if I had been the one to create them. Not you, making them my boys. Not yours. So I created them an --"

"SHUT UP!" Princess said, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I say, we catch them little critters and hold 'em for ransom." Fuzzy Lumpkins said as he strung his banjo.

"Nah," Ace said, "I say, we take those little boogers and make them work for us."

"No, a better idea," The Amoeba Boys said, "…"

"Well … ?" Him asked growing impatient of the trio of biogenetic waste.

"We got nothing."

Sedusa groaned. "Why do we retrieve them before the government first?"

"I agree with Sedusa." Mojo said, "I would very much like to see my boys again."

"They're not your boys." Him said gritting his teeth.

"Must we go through this again?" Mojo asked as he took a breath to begin his explaination, but was stopped abruptly as Him raised a claw.

"Enough."

"…"

"We have to retrieve those boys before the government decides to send, oh say the Justice League after those boys."

---

"Superman," The Flash said as he zipped to his friend, "It's the President on line 3."

Superman, who was talking to Batman at the time, looked up. Followed by glancing at Batman, and nodding.

"Put him through." Batman ordered.

-End of Chapter-


	3. Let The Games Begin

-**Project Rowdy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any real importance, and that's all there is to it.

Chapter Three: Let The Games Begin

"I can't believe the government is sending us after three little kids," The scarlet speedster, more notably known as the Flash said as he fidgeted in his seat, "Three little kids, you'd think they'd call us for something of more danger."

Batman rolled his eyes at the Flash's stupidity. Sometimes, he found himself debating whether he should hit the Flash, or just ignore him. He shook that from his mind and kept his focus. Project Rowdy had been something that the government asked him to invest in, but he had rejected that offer. Now, he was beginning to wonder if he should have accepted that offer.

"Batman," A voice called him out of his state of thought, "Are you alright?" Superman had looked at his caped friend.

"Yeah, just peachy." Batman said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Right," Superman said, nodding. Then returning back to the files that the government had sent the Justice League. They were to read through them to understand exactly what they would be up against.

---

Brick growled. He need a way to earn money without having to stoop down to robbing a bank or something. His brothers followed him as they wandered through the slums of Star City. Butch's eyes were jumping left and right. There so many guys there that were huge, he wanted to fight them. He itched to beat something up.

"Don't do it." Brick said as he caught a glimpse of Butch eying a guy who walked past them, "We don't want to attract attention."

"But Brick, it's boring. We should just beat them up and steal their money."

"Yeah, we could," Brick said, "But then the government would be right on our tails. We don't want that, remember?"

"Oh but come on, I want to beat something up. I. WANT. TO. DESTROY. SOMETHING!"

"Well, too bad. You can't."

"BRICK. LET. ME. DESTROY. SOMETHING. NOW!"

"Butch, I said no. And no, means NO."

Boomer who was unaware that his brothers were even fighting looked at a poster. It was a new poster, as far as he could tell. The color was very vibrant after all, and the sides looked brand new too. He focused on the words. In big bold, italicized letters it read: WIN THE RUMBLE TODAY AND GET $$$. Boomer's blue eyes opened wide.

"Brick," Boomer said as he tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Hold on, Boomer. I'm yelling at our idiot brother." Brick said as he glared knives at Butch, "You can't destroy anything because it would be stupid."

"It wouldn't be stupid, it would be FUN!" Butch said as he threw his hands in the air.

"It would be stupid."

"Fun."

"Stupid."

"Fun."

"Stupid, idiot."

"Brick," Boomer tried again as he tugged on Brick's sleeve.

"Not now, I'm yelling at Butch." Brick said once more, "It would be stupid."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes, it would."

"Would not."

Boomer pulled on Brick's sleeve again, causing Brick to snap at him. "What is it!"

"Umm," Boomer said shyly as he pointed to the poster, "That."

Brick and Butch both looked at the poster, and smirked at each other.

"I feel as if the bloodening will begin again," Brick said as looked at his brothers, "Just like old times, dudes."

Butch jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh, yes. The ultimate fight."

"Uh-huh, just like old times." Boomer said, and couldn't help but smile.

---

The arena they walked to stank of disgusting odors. Rows of people were lined up to get inside, their voices carried on as a murmur. Each one excited to watch as the Battle Royal of Star City were to begin soon. Warriors of different battle styles stood in the arena. All stood tall and proud, each one with a hope that they will defeat their competition and take home the victor's prize. Each one gleaming with pride.

As the audience filled the seats, they soon realized there were three people who did not fit in. Three _young_ boys. Soon whispers filled the air.

"Who are those three?"

"They should go home."

"They're too young to be here."

"They'll get crushed."

"Those three are gonna be the first ones gone."

"I sure hope their parents are okay with this."

All sorts of whispers danced among the air, Brick shook his head trying to rid himself of hearing them. He looked at the people they'll be fighting against. A frown came upon him.

"Something wrong?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, these guys." He motioned over to the competitors, "They're pathetic."

Butch smirked, "Yeah, pathetic is right. None of these lame-os are going to be able to even stand a chance against us, dude. We might as well fight each other."

A few of the competitors overheard the Rowdyruff's conversation. Scowls, and growls grew out from them.

"Oh and let me guess, you're going to win?" Sarcastically said a voice that belonged to that of Control Freak. His large body mass caused Butch to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your face, fatso." Butch sneered.

"I am not fat, I'm well rounded," retorted Control Freak, "And you little pukes won't stand a single chance against me. I have created weapons that can take out the Teen Titans, and what do you have? NOTHING."

"I know what you are but what am I?" Butch said.

"What?" Control Freak said, confused by the juvenile tactics of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"We're going to make you eat your words, spit them out, and eat them again." Boomer added, receiving a high five from his emerald brother.

"That fell thirty miles away from making any sense," Control Freak said looking at the two of them.

"Yeah, well …" Butch said looking for a comeback, "You're lame. Lamer than lame."

Boomer nodded in agreement, only to have Control Freak glare at them once again. "Losers," he muttered as he stomped off to talk to some other people.

"Hey, Butch," Boomer said, looking around, "Where'd Brick go off to?"

"Hmm, good question."

The two of them began to search for their red-haired brother. They found him against the wall, fast asleep.

"Brick." Butch said, "Hello?"

"_Hello?" A voice asked as he awoke in a white room, "Are you awake?"_

_Brick's eyes opened to see a short woman with white hair dressed in a white lab coat looking directly into his eyes. _

"…" _was Brick's response._

"_I can understand you are mad," she laughed, "After all, Dr. Davis had shot you down. But come on, chipper up."_

_Brick closed his eyes, maybe this was a dream? An evil horrible dream and he would wake up. He'd wake up and there would be his brothers beside him, running around like kids again. … His brothers. Where were his brothers?_

"_Where are Boomer and Butch?" He demanded._

"_Calm down, young man." The doctor said, "Before anything else we must make sure you're alright."_

_Brick growled. "Fine."_

"_I'm Dr. Wakeman if you're curious," the doctor began, "I usually work on computers, and robotics. But when they mentioned we would work on boys with exceptional abilities, I had to see this for myself. Not to mention, my inventions are being used for these tests."_

_Brick let this sink in. This doctor was the one responsible for the inventions around him. Probably that of the tubes as well, and the other equipment. If she had created these equipment, she must know how they function. Maybe, just maybe if he warmed up to her, he could get some answers._

"_Dr. Wakeman," he said quietly, "When will I be able to see my brothers again?"_

"Brick?" Boomer said as he shook Brick lightly.

"Huh?" Brick said as he woke up. He was greeted by Boomer's worried eyes, and Butch's annoyed look.

"We thought you died." Butch said.

"Yeah," Boomer said a little scared.

Brick shook his head. "I can't die. No one will take care of you two idiots, if I do"

Butch nodded, and looked on at the arena. "Well, Boomer and I were scoping out the competition."

"And …?"

"And they're really lame." Butch said smirking, "Lamer than lame actually. So, I guess it's just going to be the three of us at the end."

Boomer smiled, "Like the ultimate fight? Huh, Brick?"

"Yeah, like old times."

---

"They're in my part of town?" A voice asked as it traveled through a rounded communicator, "Are you positive?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's them. Their power readings are off the charts," Robin, the boy wonder, informed his agile archer friend, Speedy, "The Justice League is searching for them too. We've got to get to them first."

"Look Richard," Speedy said as his voice dropped into a whisper, "This isn't another one of those 'We have to out-do the Justice League to prove to everyone that we're in a league of our own' type of missions, right?"

"Roy," Robin said, "Please. Just find them, and locate them. We're heading that way soon, and you're the only one of the Titans who knows Star City very well."

"Fine," Speedy said complying, "Oh and by the way."

"What?"

"You're acting like a _Dick_, Grayson."

"Shut up."

---

Princess sat in her limo in complete boredom. She was driving to Star City because Him and Mojo both said that the Rowdyruff Boys were there. Somehow, she believed them. She sighed, it was boring though. Townsville to Star City, quite a long way away from home.

'Those Rowdyruff Boys better be nice to me,' she thought, 'I mean, I am only going here to get them. I wonder how cute they look now.'

She giggled at her last thought.

'Those poo-poo-puff girls don't know how good they had it, I mean those boys chasing after them.'

She growled at that thought.

'I'll get those boys to like me, I'll make sure they do.'

---

The Joker was one villain who enjoys having fun, and this new hunt for Project Rowdy seemed like fun. The government is after them. The Teen Titans. Even the Justice League. He smirked at how much fun it would be to beat all of them to the punch. A thought rushed through his mind: Gather the villains and the rest of the heroes and make a wager. A competition. A race. A hunt.

"Harly," He announced, "Make an announcement to the public. We'll have a hunt for Project Rowdy, and the winner will receive a large sum of money."

"Anyone can join, Joker baby?"

"Yes. The money isn't the prime choice of course, it's those boys." Joker said smirking, "They're the real prize."

---

"Alright fighters, take your place in the arena." A voiced announced over head the fighters entering the arena, "We will begin momentarily."

"Alright," Butch said smiling, "This will be fun."

"Beyond, fun," Boomer said smiling.

"Right boys," Brick said smirking. He said his favorite sentence before any fight, "Let the bloodening begin."

--End of Chapter--

**Author's Note:** I figure, I should write one of these now, so here it is. Umm, the story has taken a shift from only Powerpuff Girls into an all out omni-crossover. Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't meant to change it into that, but it just happened. Thanks for reviewing and reading, keep doing it. Also, recommend it to everyone you know. (:


	4. Where There's Good, There's Lameness

-1**Project Rowdy  
**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Get it? Got it? Good.

**Chapter Four:  
Where There's Good, There's … Lameness?**

Brick took his normal place between his brothers, right in the middle; he needed to be able to tell Boomer and Butch what to do during battle, and this was the easiest formation. If he left the center, Boomer and Butch would be lost.

"Are you ready to rumble?!"

The voice of the seductive Roulette rang throughout the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, "Instead of our normal meta-brawl, we've asked these people to partake in a battle royal, where the winner shall fight our champion - Mammoth!"

Brick closed his eyes as the cheers rang throughout him. It was battle arena. They had to win. The three of them would definitely destroy their competition. They were the Rowdy Ruff Boys, and this was what they enjoyed so much.

"Alright, then. Contenders face your match."

Everyone in the caged arena turned to each other.

"3."

Boomer closed his eyes. It was time to fight again. Why did they have to fight a lot? He didn't like fighting, but wouldn't say it out loud - Butch wouldn't let him live it down.

But in reality, he really hated fighting. He'd much rather stare at the clouds and try to guess what shape they were. It was more fun that way. There were endless possibilities on what the clouds really looked like. No one could say he was wrong about what he said.

His blue eyes stared at the competition.

They were big. They were scary. They were big and scary.

He shivered at the sight of them, maybe he could run away? He felt a hand on his shoulder - it was Brick's. He swallowed his fear, and nodded.

Boomer knew what he had to do. He had to fight. He had to fight these guys. He had to fight these guys for Brick.

"2."

Butch breathe in and out excitedly. He finally got to fight. He finally got to do what he wanted. He could beat up as many of these guys as he wanted. He could take them all out. He could …

His eyes casted a glance at the hand on his shoulder.

It was Brick's hand.

Now, normally he wouldn't think too much of Brick's hand on his shoulder. Somehow though, they just told him that everything would be alright. Everything would be fine. Funny, how Brick could have so much authority.

Butch nodded, and waved Brick's hand off his shoulder.

It was normal, so Brick probably didn't mind; Butch always was a bit tense at the beginning of a fight. After all, it was what he loved.

He loved to fight.

He loved to win.

So, he would fight to win.

"1."

Brick's eyes wandered left and right; he was sizing up the competition. Most were rather large - _They're going to be incredibly slow_. Some were rather ugly - _They're just for show, they're probably worth beans. _Whereas, some were difficult to tell what powers they had - _Better take those ones down first, we don't want any surprises._

Boomer and Butch were beside him, so everything should be fine … but what was that feeling growing at the pit of his stomach. A nervous, scared feeling growing stronger each minute. Something was telling him … something was making him queasy. Something was shouting in the back of his mind:

"**You've got to get out of here.**"

"Let the rumble begin!"

---

The Crimson Archer hopped from building top to building top in search for three little boys. His agile jumps made it easier for him to land and scan the area.

"AAAAAAAAAARGGH!"

In communicator buzzed in response, "Harper, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Grayson," Speedy mumbled, "Couldn't you have sent me on a mission to find some hot babe wearing nothing but a smile instead?"

"No."

Speedy shook his head; Grayson was always work, work, work! Never time to goof off, and be a normal guy. It wasn't how Speedy wanted to live.

"Alright, how about finding some foxy woman wearing nothing but honey?"

"Harper, go find Project Rowdy. Go find them, NOW!"

Speedy laughed at how annoyed Robin was, but he understood the mission. Project Rowdy was something the government asked Ollie to part-take in; Ollie declined - something about Bruce explaining to him what Project Rowdy was.

As he hopped from building to building, his eyes spotted something that was a bit unusual.

"What in the …"

"Harper," the communicator buzzed in again, "Harper, what happened? What do you see?"

"Dude. There are like fifty millionaires walking into a deserted building."

"Then it probably isn't deserted, smart guy."

"Shut up, Robbie." Speedy quickly moved in for a closer look, "Hmm … from the smell of it, some mighty fine gambling's going on. Now, then I'm going to g--"

"Harper." Robin growled into the communicator.

"Yes, yes. I know, I'm suppose to be searching for three little boys … yeah, I got that. Now, just let me have my fun, and I'll find your little boys. Got it?"

"Harpe-"

"Harper, out."

Speedy turned off his communicator in pure relief; Robin was a good guy, just wound up a bit too tight. He moved in for a closer look.

Yep, these guys were rich. Unbelievably, wealthy. He concluded that after seeing the massive diamonds up on their neck and rings. How on earth could they walk around with that type of stuff? Speedy shook his head - _They're like an open invitation._

---

Roulette stood at her boxed seat above the crowd. So, this was Project Rowdy. This is what Joker had sent the message around to retrieve. She smirked, she now knew why Joker wanted these boys under his wing.

They were miraculous.

They were strong.

They were young.

They would make her money.

She picked up her microphone, "And the winner of the Round Robin Battle Royal are these three brothers."

Brick's eyes quickly moved to the speaker. Something wasn't right. How did she know they were brothers?

"Earth to B-R-ICK!"

Brick blinked as Butch's hand waved in front of him, "What are you doing, we won!"

"Brick, is something wrong?" Boomer muttered quietly.

"Yeah."

Butch stopped jumping up and down, and turned to face Brick. Boomer, too, turned to face their older brother.

"How did she know we were brothers?"

Boomer and Butch stared at each other trying to figure out the answer, Brick didn't give them any time before ordering - "We have to get out of here, now!"

---

Speedy lurched in closer to the entrance. No guards? Surprising. Normally, from experience, he knew that any high stakes gambling arena would at least have a guard or two around. He shrugged it off and continued to walk, bad idea.

"Hey fellas," Speedy stated as ran into two large men. Those were probably the bodyguards, most likely the bodyguards who wouldn't allow anyone in. "Well, I don't suppose you'd just let me waltz right into your underground high-stakes gambling arena, now would you?"

The large body guards cracked their knuckles and edged in on the Crimson Archer.

"Thought so," Speedy's hand moved to his quiver, pulling out one of Green Arrow's inventions - The Exploding Arrow. "Say, night night boys."

He aimed and released the exploding arrow. It sailed through the air, straight into the two men.

"An exploding arrow'll put a bang in your buck." Speedy shook his head, "Dang it, I sound just like Ollie. Whatever, if I do this I'm going to need some back up."

---

Robin growled. Harper always did what he wanted when he wanted; that wasn't how Robin wanted it to be. This wasn't going to end well. This wasn't going to be good. This wasn't --

"Earth to Titan Tower. EARTH to Titan Tower. This is commander Speedy here."

Robin growled at the communicator; "Harper, what is your proble-"

"Before you go all out and have a hissy fit, I found Project Rowdy."

That moron always managed to do whatever he wanted and still get the job done; it's a good thing they're on the same side or Robin would have exploded.

"Where are they?"

"I'll send you the coordinates on the com-link. You should hurry, they're in the meta-brawl thing. We might need some back up ove- Aw, crap."

"Some what? Harper?" Robin shouted over and over again in the communicator. "Harper? Harper?!"

"Forget it, man." Cyborg said cooly, "Speedy'll be fine, we just have to get over there right now. Come on."

Robin nodded. That's what they had to.

---

"Wait, boys!" Roulette's voice echoed, "Why leave now? We have a special surprise here for you. Straight from the Titans Tower, we've got the Crimson Archer: Speedy."

Speedy blinked a few times before finally seeing what was in front of him: three young boys, each dressed in government outfits. So, this was Project Rowdy.

"Now then," the cheers of the audience increased as the announcement went on, "Before they fight mammoth, I shall have the finish each other off. Now, begin."

Brick studied the Crimson Archer. _No powers._

"Ei, " Speedy began, "You guys are Project R-"

"Don't start with that." Brick commanded, "Right now, we want out of this thing."

"I was thinking the same thing," Speedy said, "All you have to do for now is trust me, okay?"

Boomer looked at Brick then at Speedy; Butch stood still debating on fighting Speedy or standing still.

"You know the government is looking for you, right?" - Brick sneered at that thought;_ Let them look. _- "But I'm sure what you don't know is that they've asked the Justice League to search for you as well. If I know the Justice League, which I know pretty well, once they get a hold of you three they'll make you justice zombies like them."

"Ew." Butch finally spoke, "That's lame. LAMER THAN LAME!"

"Yeah, I know right." Speedy said, thinking he'd won them over, "But you see, I'm from the Teen Titans. We're a whole different story. All of us, we're teens. We're kids. Come with me for a little bit, and see if you like our way of living. If you don't, then that's fine. If you do, then that's great too."

"You mean, we don't have to run away anymore?" Boomer said, hopefulness within his voice.

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

Speedy waited for Brick to decide. Tension grew as the yells of the audience increased.

"Whatever, as long as my brothers are safe, then I'll agree." Brick said, "Can you keep the government off of us?"

"Dude," Speedy smirked, "We're following Robin, the Boy Wonder. He hacked the Justice League's telecoms, and frankly, he doesn't like what they plan to do with you three. So, we've taken this on our own."

"Alright, we're in." Brick stated. His eyes wandered around once more, "Problem: How do we--"

A crash through the roof stopped his words.

"TITANS, GO!"

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy all hopped out of the vehicle. All struck a pose, and received a laugh from Speedy.

"Thanks, here's our ride." Speedy said getting inside the vehicle, "Come on boys."

Brick stared at them and blinked. _These were superheroes? They look like misfits. Then again, they're not after us. So, maybe … just maybe, we'll be alright. For now._

Boomer stared in awe - _They are so cool._

Butch yawned and said, "Dude. Those poses are lame. Lamer than lame."

"No way, dude." Beast Boy said, "They're cool.

"Lame."

"Cool."

"Lame."

"Cool."

"No way, they're lamer than lame."

"They are --" Robin put a hand in front of Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, stop. We've found them, that's good for now. Don't do anything stupid."

--End--

**Author's Note:** This is the fic I worked on ages ago and never continued, sorry. No, this one isn't part of our shared stories. I work on this alone. So chill, enjoy.


End file.
